Making Rumors
by Yoiteshat
Summary: Shinra decides it is, for some reason, a good idea to start a rumor of some sort with Shizuo and Izaya. It is random and odd...


A/N This was a dream. Took me a moment to realize it was a dream…heh. Anyway… hope it's somewhat enjoyable.

On top of the roof the three sat. An odd trio since two of the companions had a rather noticeable dislike to each other that involved oil barrels down staircases, plus other forms of property damage. It was a sunny day, the kind that brought about laziness.

Izaya was near the edge staring down at the students down below, his precious humans, with his hands in his pockets. More importantly his right hand around his flick blade incase the monster decided his presence was suddenly unseemly like all the other days since their introduction. He was on guard, his knowing smirk in place as he mused over how entertaining humans could be.

Shizuo was laying down an arm over his eyes the other behind his head. He seemed to be dozing as he basked in the sun, oddly calm in the presence of "the flea". It might have been a record: the longest time knowing he was there but not acting upon it. The sun might have sucked away the angry he hated so much, temporarily.

The third sat against the wall watching his two only friends with a dorky, warm smile. He pushed his glasses back into place marveling at how all of a sudden they were getting along, even though, granted neither of them were acknowledging the other's existence. It was at that moment he had an idea. "We should start a rumor."

Izaya turned his back to the fence encircling the rooftop. "For what purpose, Shinra?"

Shinra shrugged. "It's not like you don't do it anyway."

"Too True." Izaya agreed the smirk widening. "It gains such interesting reactions."

"Tch." Was Shizuo's comment on the matter.

"Oh. Does Shizu-chan have something to say?"

There was the anger he was known for. No longer was he in a prostate pose, no ounce of relaxation was left as he got up staring Izaya down with boiling hatred. Izaya just stared back. "I told you not to call me that, Flea."

Izaya opened his mouth but Shinra stepped up and spoke before the fight could get worse. "Come on, don't you do that enough. Why couldn't I have friends that got along? We can start that rumor."

"Why the hell would I wanna start that shit?"

"My, such eloquence Shi~zu~chan~. It's a wonder how people have flocked to your words."

"Shut the hell up, Flea." His hand was reaching toward a nearby bench.

"How about that you two are dating? That would be a great rumor." Shinra stated in a voice louder than his norm, in a thoughtful manner. The erupting fight was frozen and both pairs of eyes landed on him.

Shizuo's anger was no longer focused on him and Izaya had lost his masking smirk replaced with a slight frown.

"What the hell, Shinra?" Shizuo stomped closer. Izaya's eyes narrowed but he let Shizuo do the yelling. "No one would believe that! I HATE THE FLEA!"

"No one would believe that asinine rumor. They should hopefully see that lie easily." Izaya spoke up.

"Why can't it be something like the flea would do anyone, like the whore he is!" Shizuo fumed pointing to the person in question, in his black pants, red shit and his modified school jacket that did not match in the least to the actual school uniform.

"Yes, I prefer that." Izaya agreed.

Shinra blinked. Shizuo only paused for half a second for the sheer fact they had agreed on something.

"Why would you like that better?" Shinra asked standing up thinking it would be safer to be ready to move when in the vicinity of his two friends. As much as he wished they could get along, that was not going to happen then, that day, week, month, or year even. "You would really want to be known for that…"

"It's more respectable than people thinking I'm in a relation with this protozoan monster." Izaya sneered.

"What was that FLEA?" Shizuo growled before it turned into a full on shout. His hand itched for a heavy object to throw.

"Oh? Could you not hear me, Shizu-chan? I said that a person you assume to be a whore-just because I love humanity- would never want to be linked with you in anything other than hate." It was the well-known smirk that came into place on his face. His stance made it known that he was ready to flee at any moment and his hand was already going for his switchblade. It was also a plus that he was closer to the door.

"!"

And things were back to normal as Izaya spring into motion as fluid and graceful as ever as he threw opened the door and sprinted down the stairs. He was followed closely by the faux blond, who didn't even bother with the doorknob and just ripped it out of its frame.

Shinra watched with a heavy sigh. "And it had been going so well there too."

The bell rang and he left the rooftop through the damaged door knowing full well it would not be until tomorrow until he saw either Izaya or Shizuo again. It was best for the school that way, as he assumed it was being resumed on the streets since other than the door there was surprisingly no other obvious property damage.

"I'll just have to tell Celty how we were so close to actually being a trio of friends!" And so with stars and hearts in his eyes he entered his classroom.


End file.
